Chapter 6: Double Trouble
'Training Dojo' Leina and Tommy were sparring against two other students as they were in a locked struggle with the other two, Tommy smiled as he disappeared and managed to get in a block attack with Leina. The two were down as Leina and Tommy helped the students up then shook hands as class ended and everyone went to get dressed. At the lunch room, the group was sitting down eating as alot of others were talking to mostly Leina and Tommy though they told them to let them eat. "Looks like you two have become popular." Egor said sighing. "Oh relax it's not that big of deal." Tommy smiled. "Of course it is, we've been here for 6 months so far and not many students are able to produce their weapon form of Jakin, not even us." Maxina said sighing. "We're barley able to keep the energy form on, we still haven't been able to make armor physical." Domi said as he groaned from the embarrassment. "What do you expect, it's not like we've had the skill to master them." Triya said groaning as well. "Oh come on guys, I mean sure it's been long and we still haven't mastered our forms but we will i know it." Maxina said smiling. The six ate their lunch in silence from the rest of lunch, later that night Maxina and Egor were inside the libary studying up some information. "Do you really think that we will be able to summon the true powers?" Maxina asked as she put away her book. "Oh come on are you still on that? I'm telling you don't worry you and me will be able to summon the Jakin i promise." Egor said smiling. 'Negative Zone' Malla was in deep meditation as the energy started to become more and more calm as his entire being was felt as cold and completely hollow. Meanwhile The Dark Master was near his tombs trying to understand what he had felt after absorbing the energy from Elila. "Strange.... This is no doubt the power I've been looking for but how could it have been with the woman?" ''He was wondering in his thoughts when two of the other dark beings arrived. '"Taidor.... and Quin... are here master." A big dark being and a small one sitting on his shoulder said as they kneeled next to him. '"I did not summon you two." '''He growled "'We know master but we have good news." 'Taidor said as he sat there on Quin's shoulder. '"We may be able to find a way to understand what this energy is, if we target the people around the boy..." 'Quin suggested as The Dark Master looked at the sky. '"Go.... do not fail me." 'The Master growled as the two disappeared. 'Afternoon ' The six were at work trying to do a project they were assigned with another classroom, they had to make a fake legend of what made the realms seperate. "Well we could say there was this explosion enough to split space itself?" Domi said. "OR that most of the realms had to be sepreated to prevent a big war." Egor said. Tommy groaned and laid down on the grass"Man this totatlly blows everything i learned out the window, i don't whether i should believe them or this." Tommy was in agony. "Hahaha oh come on it's not that hard to believe it especially since the Human World doesn't believe it." Leina said laughing. "Hey now remember Tommy didn't even know about this as a kid." Triya said as she offered Tommy some water. "Atleast now it should be possible to tell the difference now eh Tommy." Domi smiled as Tommy threw the water at him as he stood up. "For now i think we better call it a day and get some rest we'll pick it up tommorrow." Tommy said as the six agreed and went their seperate ways. As Maxina and Egor were walking to the libary, an ominous feeling was felt by them both as suddenly two beings appeared before them. "Who are you?!" Egor growled at the sight of them while keeping Maxina close to him. '"Do not fear us... We are not your enemy." 'They said at the same time. "We're not falling for your tricks, Tommy and Leina told us about you and we're not going to be your next preys." Maxina said glaring. '"We apologize for them, they had to in order to survive." 'Quin said as he let down Taidor to the ground. '"We on the other hand have no intention of fighting you two, we merely wish to speak." 'Taidor said as he sat down. '"You see we were once like you, young bright students who had the minds to achieve greatness though the people did not understand us." 'Taidor replied. '"In order for us to have achieved our greatness we needed the pure source of knowledge, and for that reason we were punished and thrown to rot." 'Quin said. "What does this have to do with either of us?" Maxina asked while Egor was listening to what they were trying to say. '"Join us, our Master will give you the power you seek and the skills needed to become stronger!!" 'They both said as Egor and Maxina were shocked at what they were saying. '"We can see that you need time, Tommorrow by this time we will be waiting for your decision." 'They both said as the vortex appeared right under them swallowing them up and disappearing. After the wind blew leaves and all was silent, Egor and Maxina looked at each other then left to their dorm rooms. 'Next Day As the six friends were inside the libary on a saturday to work on their project, though two of them weren't into it as they had other things on their mind. Tommy noticed that the two were not themselves and decided to get some answers,"Egor, Maxina. What's up you two? Usually you'd have atleast 20 books done and your barley on 1." Tommy said. "It's nothing just a slow day." Egor said. "Yeah completely normal." Maxina said fake-smiling. "Come on you two, no ones falling for your "oh I'm fine" trick now tell us what's going on." Leina asked. Egor and Maxina looked at each other then turned to the others,"Let me ask you guys one question, If you had the chance to gain more power than you could ever imagin but it would involve darkness, would you accept it?" Egor asked. The other 4 looked at each other then turned back at Maxina and Egor," Guys, power doesn't come from having darkness inside your heart." Tommy started as he got up." True power is becoming strong enough to resist the power and only use your own strength for good." He said as the others nodded. "Guys, sure people gain power through evil ways but True power can be achieved without the loss of your own humanity." Leina said. "Why do you ask?" Domi asked while looking at them both. "No reason." Egor and Maxina said at the exact same time. "Well now that we're done talking about this, we better get back to work if there's a chance we can finish the project on the deadline." Triya said as all 6 nodded and began working. Egor and Maxina looked at the determined faces of their friends and found that their words did have true meaning and they would never be betrayed by them. 'Negative Zone' "Now that we have put the thought into their minds, it'll be simply the matter of meeting them and then you will be able to take their power Master." 'The two said bowing. The Master simply waved his hand as the two disappeared, suddenly the entire forest was shaking as all of the animals including the insects ran away as even he was trembling with small fear. Suddenly Malla appeared as The Master smiled knowing that now Malla has reached a power that no single person or student has ever mastered before. He turned his attention to the security as they were coming towards him with their Jakin weapons, suddenly in one single flash they were all beheaded and left there dead and twiching. In the middle of all the blood was Malla as he looked up at the moon and howled at it. The Master was pleased as he laughed evily as it was echoed throught the entire Negative Zone. 'Evening Egor was reading his normal 20 per day book collection as it was almost time to meet up with the two, suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in Maxina." Egor said as she opened the door and sat down on his bed while Egor continued to start reading. "So what do you think?" Maxina asked while trying to figure out what Egor was thinking. "Well I mean some of the stuff they said did make sense, maybe if we do go with them We'll be at the same levels as Tommy and Leina." He said as Maxina nodded. "But Tommy has told us about these people and of course we're not going to believe them." Maxina said as Egor laughed and nodded as the two went out the door. As they made their way back to the spot where they were suppose to be, a sudden spark was felt inside the both of them though they thought of it to be nothing. As they got to the rendezvous point, a feeling of confidence overcame them as they know knew that they were doing the right thing in rejecting evil's way. Suddenly right on time the two had then arrived as they looked at the two and smiled," What is your decision?" 'The two asked. Suddenly a burst of energy appeared as Egor and Maxina managed to land a blow on both of them sending them flying." We will not be turned by you pathetic beings." The two replied as they grinned. '"It would seem we have reached one tiny obstecle in our quest for The Master brother." 'Taidor said getting up. '"Indeed, aw well no matter now we can enjoy the satisfaction of Killing these two." 'Quin replied as suddenly like with Lazir and Elilia the dark enery manifested itself. '"Bind them Quito and Grilazo!!" '''A long iron rod with a double helix blade appeared right on Quin's arms while two giant gauntlets with sharp blades on the edges appeared right on the arms of Taidor. Maxina was in shock as she took a look at Egor who was scared yet at the same time holding his ground knowing that running away wouldn't solve anything. Suddenly the two disappeared and threw both Egor and Maxina right through the forest into old ruins near the school. The two struggled to get up as Quin managed to shoot out some dark pulses right at them which they evaded by rolling on the grass. Then out of nowhere Taidor appeared and made his staff break from the sections they were locked in as they headed right towards Maxina. Egor managed to get up and took the attack right on his back, Egor landed on the other side of Maxina as the two beings came in to kill them both. Suddenly as if someone was watching, a powerful white and purple energy emerged from both of the partners as it pushed back them both. Suddenly as they were standing up Egor had what looked like a combination of a bow and arrow with a sword. While Maxina had two guns that were high tech with some added armor on the sides of her. "Let's win '''Hydrizor" Egor growled. "I'm with you, Melisious" Maxina smiled, suddenly the two dispersed their weapons and clapped. '"Not bad, you have truly shown your powers... Now we must take our leave." '''The two then were engulfed in darkness and were gone. 'Negative Zone ' The Master was absorbing the memories of his two warriors the sudden burst of energy caused his armor to shrink into a normal human-size. '"Hmm..." 'was all he said, then as he threw one punch about three trees were split in half. '"What power.... Yes quite powerful." 'Quin and Taidor. '"No, I'm barley in Half power of Armor form so it's not yet as strong as I'd expect but to have been put on this power is truly Amazing." 'He said as he saw Malla continuing his training. '"So what shall we do master?" 'The Two kneeled down. '"Help the others complete Malla's training, I must go to visit some old friends." 'He said as one tall being emerged. '"I will come with you Master, I swear by my name Titran." 'He kneeled. The Dark Master nodded as they were both engulfed in darkness then disappeared. ''Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Truth